


Teach me

by KamiCrazee



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Belly Dancing, Capoeira, Dancing, flirty Jace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4908181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamiCrazee/pseuds/KamiCrazee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bas sneaks in the Polecat to see what actually goes on in there. After seeing the boys dance, he is captivated and wishes to learn how to dance like them. So he asks Jace for dancing lessons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teach me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xenowhore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenowhore/gifts), [blatterburystreet](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=blatterburystreet).



> A big thank you to xenowhore and blatterburystreet for allowing me to use their lovely OCs!

He was used to the Citadel, he did not like it, and he did not feel comfortable being there, but he was used to it. He was used to its walls, to the darkness of it, and to the smell of it. All the paths that led inside and out, all the paths that connected every part of it, they were all in his head; he knew every nook and cranny there was. But Bas never went to the Polecat before, he never had any reason to, his job never took him there. It was too noisy and too crowded to trade near it, so he chose not to expose himself without a need.

But this time it was different, one of the war boys asked if they could meet there to do the trade. If Bas would said no, he might suspect something; so Bas agreed to this, and made sure he was there at the agreed time. The sooner they get the trade done, he can leave, hopefully unnoticed.

 

Everything went without a problem; no one important was there to notice him, and all the war boys that would pass by them, paid no attention to either of them. This calmed him down, and he decided to stay. Bas had a habit of being early to his meetings, and while he waited he listen to the war boys talk. On several occasions, he overheard war boys talking about this place, and he could not deny that he wanted to know what it was all about. Bas allowed himself to sneak inside, still keeping his distance and staying in the back, in the dark. Most of the war boys were further in front, impatiently waiting for something to start. Bas noticed substances that were being passed around, and shiny objects they were treasuring. At least they were not looking at him.

 

He hear a lot of talk about this place, about the performances, and about the back stage, but he was not sure what he should expect; whatever it was, he was taken back by the sight of war boys dancing. And their dance left Bas staring with interest. Their movements were hypnotising; every movement was executed with perfection. They started with slow steps, places carefully to the sound of music, and as the beat fastened their movements erupted with swift twists and shift of their bodies and then back to slow flow of motions. Another thing that captivated him were the little shimmering things that were stringed along their hips and on various parts of their bodies; every move produced a sound, emphasising the form. Everything was so dazzling; the movement of the arms, flow of the legs, and contorting of the body, he was captivated by the performance.

 

Bas liked his solitude, he was never feeling too comfortable in presence of others. He knew how to politely behave and to seem interested in others, it is just that he chooses to not pay attention to others. But he needed to visit all three places now and then; the Citadel being one that was visited most often. He did not have a habit of visiting Citadel more than once every week; if he did not have important trades, he would be there even less often. But after he saw dancers at the Polecat, he found himself there almost every evening, sneaking in, looking at the dancers. And each night, when he returned to his little nook away from everyone, he would try to recreate their performances. But his movements could not match theirs, he was not sure how to execute them properly, and he started thinking he could ask someone to help him.

 

***

 

It all happened before his mind caught with his actions; Bas caught himself holding Jace by his arm while his words got stuck in his throat. In his attempt to find his ability to speak, his words came out stuttering. “Sorry… I… I just…” he just realised what he was doing, and let go of Jace. In an instant, his eyes switched from Jace to the floor, he was too nervous to look directly at him, even talking was a chore. “The dancing… and… you know…” his sight was blocked by skin, Jace was standing in front of him, he was smiling at the smaller boy.

 

“You are fine, just breathe in and speak. Not that hard.” He was still smiling at the poor befuddled thing “Come now, work with me. Bread in.” his hands rose as he inhaled “And breathe out.” Lowering his hands while exhaling. “See, not that hard.” He looked at Bas’ hair, and he allowed himself to intertwine his fingers in it “Soft.” Bas did not expect this, and froze in place. Jace made and audible chuckle before giving poor thing some space “Remember, breathe.” His hands encouraged Bas to relax.

 

Jace was still a bit too close, he was not used to people being this close to him, or touching him, or being generally this friendly with him, but he followed his instructions, relaxed and started to breathe. “Sorry, I got a bit too…” words escaped him and he was left there, mouth half agape, unsure what he wanted to say.

 

“Aaaaw. Little steps. How about a name.” he leaned forward again, now only inches away with a barely stretched out hand “Jace.” Said with a kind smile.

 

“B-Bastiel.” He flinched a little, but meeting Jace’s hand none the less “But c-call me Bas.” His voice was low, he was still unsure to all of this. Maybe this was a mistake, he did not want to bother Jace. But he also wanted to learn how to move like he does, or at least try to.

 

“So tell me, Bas, what brings you here?” Jace was still standing close, with a smirk on his face. He does not remember ever seeing Bas, but he seemed like nice war boy, all shy and red in the face.

 

“Uhm… I… like the dance…” he looked away again, twirling a lock of hair, same one that Jace touched a moment ago “I would like to… learn to dance like that.” he did not know where to look, so his eyes danced between Jace and empty space in any direction. He was both hoping Jace would refuse and that he would agree to teach him.

 

“Oh, you would dance?” he shifted a bit closer, teasing already more than flustered boy “Only a dance?” Bas’ cheeks went all red, he was not expecting this. Jace found it adorable, he was so innocent “Well, that is less fun than… other things. But I can help you.” He said with a wink before grabbing his hand and dragging him away. He dragged him all the way to the stage; bas lost track of how exactly they got there, but before he could protest, he found himself standing on the very stage se was looking at so often. “Now, what dance would you like to learn? I can help with any you want.” Jace was circling Bas, his arms stretched around him but not touching, while his hips shimmied their way round. He was moving in the same way he did when Bas was watching from the far end of the room.

 

“I don’t know, whatever…” he was too shy to look at Jace. And he did not understand how could Jace be so free in expressing himself.

 

“Well I need to know what you prefer so we can focus on that. Basics are more or less the same for everything. But tell me, have you ever danced?” he was in front of him, his hands folding in front of him as his body moved away from Bas, almost like pushing himself away.

 

Except for the failed attempts to teach himself to dance like he was them do it on this very stage, Bas knew only one other that could be considered to be a form of a dance. It was just slightly modified for another use “Well… It is kind of a dance… It has a lot of acrobatics in it…”

 

“Show me!” Jace clapped his hands and motioned to Bas to demonstrate his skill. He moved further away, towards the edge of the stage, sitting with his legs crossed. His eyes were focused on the smaller boy that was standing, now alone, on the stage.

 

Bas was s bit a bit nervous, and his face was still pink with embarrassment, but he took a deep breath before he crouched to take his boots off. They were too restricting to allow him freedom of movements. He placed them near the end of the stage so they do not get in the way, before returning to place he was standing before. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, lifting his hands as he did, much like the way Jace did a while ago. As he exhaled, his hands lowered and dropped to his sides.

 

His lips started to move, almost like chanting something, but no sound was heard. He closed his hands and gave a little bow before he started to move. At first, his body slightly swayed from one side to the other, following his chant. As he caught to the rhythm, his movements became free; his feet stepping in the rhythm, his hands following them. Finally, he started to move with all the freedom space around him offered. His right leg circled in front to him, stopping once it was just right of the rest of his body, slightly in front of it. His hands followed in the flow, pulling rest of his body, while his left leg placed itself behind, parallel to the right one. When his form reached the limit, his body moved back, repeating the process to the other side.

 

Bas repeated this several times before adding complexity to his movements. After his leg stepped forward his hand followed in the movement, touching the floor and finding balance, and his body bent, moving upwards, balancing itself on the hand, creating a slow handstand before landing on the other side with a flip.

 

Next time he stood on his hands, his legs remained in air. First bending at the knee, and then leaned to his chest. He retained balance for a few heartbeats before his hands pushed him backwards, making him land back on his feet with arching of his spine.

 

His next move brought his body lower to the ground, other leg spun in front of body instead of going back, and his body turning, changing the way it was facing, doing summersault as the feet pushed him up. He did several other contortions before remembering that he was being watched. He stopped, mid move, opening his eyes to look at Jace, who was staring at him with slightly parted lips.

 

“That… was actually pretty nice! It is a bit too dynamic maybe, but it is a great base. We could modify this to your dancing. It could actually be really interesting.” As he talked, Jace moved closer to Bas. “Tell me if I got this move right, it seems like the base of everything you did.” Jace copied the base move that Bas was doing at the beginning and in between his flips and twists. He was mimicking the base move perfectly as Bas just nodded in agreement. “Now this move is too spread,” he slowly did the circle move of the leg “you can make it shorter and firmer.” His leg returned to the default stance, just to move again, demonstrating to Bas what he should do. “Flow of your movements could also change. Instead of returning and repeating, you can turn and continue to move.” Jace’s other leg moved behind him, turning him around “Or you can remain in your place, using your upper body to move.” His hips shimmied while his arms moved in the motion of disrupted water, straining the muscles on his back. Jace’s head turned slightly to look at Bas while he hummed, almost like asking if he agrees with the idea.

 

“I can’t move like that.” Bas was looking at Jace’s hips before he rose his eyes to meet his.

 

“That can be easily fixed.” He turned back, lowering his arms “I can help you with that.” He looked at Bas’ clothes; he wore cargo pants and black tank top “But you need to change first. Wait here.” Jace hurried somewhere behind the stage while Bas stood there, slightly confused, but not moving anywhere. He did not need to wait long, Jace was already back with some sort of fluttery cloth “Try this, it should suit you.” He gave it to Bas.

 

It was a pair of pants, made from dark fabric, with golden details and metallic rattling parts around waist. It resembled the ones that Jace was wearing, and they really did allow free range of movements, offering little to no restrictions. Bas turned around to change his pants for these new ones, while Jace was watching with a curl in his lips.

 

When he was done, Bas turned around, watching as the fabric fell over his legs and swayed around as he turned, and his hips produced shimmering sound. His eyes rushed to Jace to see if it was good. Jace’s only response was a pointed finger at his chest; he expected shirt gone as well. Bas’ hand rushed to his neck and the wrap around it “May I keep this?” he was not too eager to remove his shirt nor his wrap, but if he had to choose, he would prefer to keep the wrap; the less people knew that he did not have Immortan’s brand on him, the better. Jace just smiled at the boy; he can keep his scarf, but the shirt needs to go; besides the view, it will be easier for Jace to see if he was moving correctly.

 

After the shirt was gone as well, placed on the ground next to pants and boots, Jace quickly stepped closer to Bas, stopping just behind him. Jace held Bas in position, not allowing him to turn around to face him “Trust me, this will be easier.” Bas could hear the smile in his voice. Looking at empty space in front of him, Bas felt heat rush to his face. Being this close, Jace noticed a scent, not the regular smell of the Citadel, but something different. He remembered it was there before, when he and Bas met, but he taught it was just his imagination.

 

Bas froze in his place, unsure what he should be doing. He felt Jace moving his hands up “Relax, you need to hold them like this.” Jace positioned his arms, lifting them up to match the height of the shoulders, slightly bend at the elbow “Relax your hands, your fingers should flow like your body does.” He just shook Bas’ hands at the wrist to make him loosen up. After Bas relaxed, Jace’s hands fell back to Bas’ hips. He twitched at this “Keep your arms up.” was only reaction Jace gave him, besides biting of his lips at Bas’ skittish reactions. “Now move your hips like this.” His hands were lightly directing Bas how to move; forcing him to lower the hip to one side while keeping in place with the other end, before quickly levelling them, and then repeating the same motion on the other side. Bas was focused on the movements, and he did not notice that Jace moved closer to him, almost removing all the distance between them. Jace was now sure; the scent was coming from Bas; he was happy with himself for coming this close, the scent was rather pleasant.

 

“Now move your legs. Follow my lead.” His hands were still on Bas’ hips, adjusting the movements Bas just got accustomed to. As he lowered his hip to the one side, Jace moved that leg forward, encouraging Bas to do the same. Movements of the hips remained the same, but they were now followed by slow steps of the feet. Jace was moving Bas around the stage, getting him accustom to the new way of walking. They were stepping around the stage, shimming their way, Jace leaving no space between them as they as they moved. Bas did not notice it still, but he did start to move his arms in a way he so many times saw Jace do it.

 

What broke Bas’ concentration and make him notice just how close Jace was, was the sound of silent laughter. Bas lowered his hands, stumbling back and colliding with Jace. Jace just giggled, letting go of flustered boy that only took a step away from him.

 

“Jace, I did not teach you to shimmy in that way.” owner of the voice stepped onto the stage. Bas recognised him; he was one of the dancers he was watching, but was too afraid to talk to. He was still not sure how he managed to speak to Jace and was not prepared to be introduced to a new person. Bas managed to take another step a bit away from Jace, trying to compose himself. This begun to overwhelm him.

 

“Well maybe you should have. It is fun.” He winked at Bas before moving forward to meet the other dancer. He walked with the same grace he danced, hips slightly swaying making his outfit rattle.

 

“Jace, stop teasing the poor boy.” Dancer had hooded face, but the smile could be seen from under it.

 

“But, Raks, he seems fun. Look at him! Isn’t he cute?” he was back next to Bas, tracing finger along his jawline, making Bas rise his head while tingling sensation washed over him. Once again, his ability to move failed him.

 

“Jace…” Raks was now next to them, grinning at Jace “Do not toy with the boy. Surely there are other ways you can have fun.” Comment that earned him a chuckle from Jace.

 

“Sorry, I should go.” Bas tried to reach for his clothes so he could change and leave, but was stopped by Jace, pulling him by his arm, smile still on his face.

 

“You don’t have to go, Raks is not that scary. Besides, lesson is not over.”

 

“No, I… He… Uhmm…” Bas was back to stuttering, unsure what he should do. He did not want to impose, but he wanted to know more about dancing. So he just stood there, unsure where or who to look at, trying to figure out what to do.

 

“You don’t have to go. I would enjoy watching Jace trying to teach you to dance.” Raks was looking at Jace as his face formed a mask of amusement.

 

“Oh, Raks, why must you hurt me so?” Jace’s hands reached to his chest, dramatizing the reaction that was followed with a smile “I am not that bad of a teacher, am I Bas?” Bas was still trying to calm down, but before he could say anything, Raks interrupted him.

 

“Maybe, but you are bad at introductions.” He extended his arm to Bas “I am Raks, it is nice to meet you, Bas.” He gave a little nod, as a form of greeting.

 

“Bas… nice to… you…” he lost his voice. Why was this happening? And he just become self-aware, noticing the pants he was wearing and shirt that he was not. There was a weird kind of embarrassed smile on his face, along with the blush to his cheeks. He twisted his body in an attempt to both disguise the fact that he felt uneasy and tried to hide himself as much as he could.

 

“I admit, Jace, he is cute.” Words that made Bas’ cheeks even brighter. “Maybe I should teach him dancing.”

 

“Find your own student!” Jack pulled Bas back, sticking his tongue at Raks, curling the top of it.

 

Raks came closer to Jace “Than maybe you two should shimmy along.” His hand reached for Jace’s behind, teasing him while looking into his eyes. Jace responded with a low huff and bite of his lips. The whole thing was carefully played out and hid from Bas’ view.

 

“Maybe we will. Maybe we will be ready to perform tonight.” His attention was directed towards Raks, but was soon pulled back when Bas actually understood what he said. Why would he say that, he never wanted to perform anywhere. His head was moving from Jace to Raks, in complete disbelief. He tried to protest but Jace just shushed him.

 

“Expect me in the front row then.”

 


End file.
